


I Need You Closer

by S_222



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hugging, I Love You, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Scars, Teasing, admiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: *Because there isn't enough of these already*“A hug it is” Ed replies with a slight nod of his head, scanning Oswald over curiously.For once they both wouldn’t allow themselves to overthink. Instead they would simultaneously close the pesky space separating their bodies and allow themselves to feel - and only then would their true emotions reveal whether they’d walk out of this room stronger than ever, or die bleeding out on the cold tiled floor.





	I Need You Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from emotional, to steamy, to emotional. 
> 
> Its a wild ride.

“Please, we’re brothers… a hug”  


The word feels just as terrible rolling off of his tongue as it did reciting in his head. Oswald can only hope his expression doesn’t give his act away but Ed’s subtle dip of an eyebrow tell him he’s been unsuccessful. Brothers… who was he kidding? They were so much more than that. They always have been… always will continue to be.  


Yet, what else could he have said? _“Please… we’re friends” _. No.__ _Partners, soulmates, lovers… _Maybe.__  


Whatever they were… it went deeper than any word could possibly describe. That was obvious to them both, but it wasn’t what mattered right now. What mattered to Oswald was getting Edward, The Riddler close enough so he could end this tension once and for all.  


“A hug it is” Ed replies with a slight nod of his head, scanning Oswald over curiously.  


For once they both wouldn’t allow themselves to overthink. Instead they would simultaneously close the pesky space separating their bodies and allow themselves to feel - and only then would their true emotions reveal whether they’d walk out of this room stronger than ever or die bleeding out on the cold tiled floor.  


And so they ease towards one another one step at a time, a hand tucked behind each of their backs. The hesitance in their posture was blatantly obvious to the other. It was crystal clear to them both of the knives that existed in their gloved hands. These two practically functioned the same and were able to read things about one another in a way no one else had their entire lives.  


Yet, they remained in role as if they were actors in a movie aware of every action their scene partner was supposed to take.  


Oswald’s beating chest pressed gently against Ed’s tall frame, both draping an arm around the others back. Just like that the two were hugging for the first time in years. Oswald had wanted this for so long it was easy for him to get caught up in the warmth of the taller man’s arms. When he feels Ed’s other arm tense at the shoulder, he knows the blade has been raised, and so he forces himself to do the same with tears threatening to spill from his eye.  


Ed holds his breath while Oswald fights the urge to cry right then and there.  


Ed tries his best, his absolute hardest to focus on the speech he had given only moments ago. He had felt not a single trace of emotion talking about the people he had once fought with. All the emotions he once had for them was replaced with nothing but the desire to make them all pay - beg for his forgiveness.  


So why did that momentary bliss of power and emptiness suddenly evaporate in thin air now that he was holding onto Oswald?  


And why was Oswald who was so confident that he had succeeded in burying his emotions for Ed after years of consistent rejection suddenly hit square one now that he could feel the warmth of Ed’s breath against his ear?  


Oswald had thought back to that night Ed had saved him, tucked safe in the comfort of his bed. After a heated exchange and Ed’s refusal to let him leave, he had told him words that followed him until this day.  


_“For some men love is a source of strength. But for you and I, it will always be our most crippling weakness” ___  


But now Oswald knew, they both knew, how wrong they had been to believe that.  


Oswald let out a long breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding in the first place and allowed himself to let his guard down completely.  


He squeezed his eyes shut and embraced the wave of emotions that crashed over him as he tightened his hold around Ed, face nestling in against the crook of his neck.  


Ed had been shaking only moments ago, but Oswald simply pulling him closer revealed the answer he had been dying to so desperately know:  


Oswald still needed Ed just as much as Ed needed Oswald.  


That was all it took for Ed to give into his desire to pull him even closer, cheek squishing against Oswald’s ear.  


The cold-logician and the inconsolable-Penguin had melted against one another, fusing their shattered pieces into something beautiful and whole.  


Finally, they were one - and together, they’d be unstoppable.  


But holding Oswald as tightly as Ed possibly could without hurting him was still somehow not enough to quench the desire erupting inside of him.  


He had known how touch starved they both were. Ed had spent 9 months with Oswald building a submarine, and he knew that Oswald was not seeing anyone and that he also didn’t have any time, nor the desire for that. Except the occasional thoughts that would cross his mind when Oswald was in the same room with him, keeping him company while he worked on the sub in the late hours of the night.  


There had been one moment in particular where both Ed’s hands had been occupied holding up a metal sheet to the side of the submarine and he required Oswald’s assistance to screw a bolt into place.  


_“Oswald, could you do me a favor and hold this up for me? I need to screw it in place” _he had said, looking over his shoulder at Oswald who was already eyeing him from across the room.__  


_“Fine” _he began, limping his way forwards.__ _“but don’t say I never did anything”. ___  


Oswald had then entered Ed’s personal space before his partner could even roll his eyes, stretching his short arms around Ed so he could hold the sheet in place allowing him the freedom he needed to move his hands.  


That mere closeness and warmth had overwhelmed Ed more than he had known was possible and sent a shiver down his spine. So much so, he had barely been able to screw the sheet in place from the shaking in his hands.  


_“Pathetic” _he told himself later that night, staring in the mirror at his own reflection.__ _“You’re pathetic!” ___  


Now having Oswald in his arms, his feelings had somehow intensified and took control of any ounce of restraint he had left in his body.  


He desperately needed to have Oswald – feel him closer.  


Ed’s hold on his knife had grown weak, the sound of metal hitting tile echoing over the crackles of the fireplace.  


Having lost his weapon, it had dawned on him that he was now completely defenseless to a man who still had his.  


Ed feels a momentary pang of fear but is quickly relieved from his anxieties when he hears the sound of Oswald’s knife also clinking against the tile to slide and join his own only inches away from their feet.  


With nothing no longer occupying their grasps, they move with desperation, latching on tight to one another. Oswald’s suit would surely be winkled from Ed’s tight grip. Normally, someone wrinkling his suit would enrage him but right now he couldn’t care less because that someone was Edward Nygma, a man he had never stopped loving, not even for a second.  


All he could think about was the feeling of Ed’s body pressed up against his, the fresh smell of Ed’s hair gel, the heart in his chest beating so violently he was sure Ed could feel each beat rippling against his own.  


“Oswald…” Ed exhales against the sensitive skin of his neck causing every single hair on Oswald’s body to raise, something stirring deep inside of him.  


“Oswald” he repeats again, over and over like it’s the only name he’s ever known. It’s as if this moment is a dream and he is needing to remind himself that it is in fact real, that it’s actually Oswald he’s holding in his arms and not that illusion he had seen when taking drugs.  


Ed’s right hand grazes upwards along the smaller man’s back until his fingers are running through his hair, holding the back of his head.  


Oswald instinctively relaxes into the intimate feeling of long fingers intertwining through his dark locks. Ed’s soothing motions on the back of his head mixed with the satisfaction of being embraced is enough to create an unexpected noise of purr bliss from Oswald’s mouth.  


His eyes snap open, cursing himself for making such a noise he knew was only magnified to Ed having been made directly in his ear.  


Ed can feel the flush of Oswald’s skin burning against his cheek, but he doesn’t dare remove his fingers from his hair. He wants to hear Oswald make that noise again and again. He wants to feel the embrace of Oswald without all the pesky layers of clothing separating their skin. Wants to hear what other strange sounds Oswald can make against his ear as his hands explore other parts of his body, the parts no one else would get to touch but him.

In this moment, Ed vows to claim every inch of Oswald’s skin using more than just his hands.  


Ed tightens his grip on Oswald’s hair, tugging him back slightly to force their eyes to meet.  


The smaller man winces at the lost contact and slight ache in his hair from the unexpected roughness.  


“E-Ed?” His voice is as shaky as he feels, peering into brown eyes illuminated only faintly by the fire next to them. Even in such dim lighting, Oswald can see the intense lust in Ed’s gaze which ignites a similar desire in himself. His body tingles, heat rushing to a particular body part that makes him suddenly feel small and shy. Oswald tries to redirect his gaze to anything but Ed, but instead ends up transfixed on his neck, watching his Adams apple move when Ed licks his lips and swallows hard.  


“I need you closer..” Ed breathes, moving his other hand to the small of Oswald’s back before pressing the lower parts of their bodies firmly together.  


Oswald gasps at the sensation of their most intimate parts brought together at the same moment Ed hungrily yanks him forwards against his parted lips.  


A voice in his head screams at the feeling of Ed’s warm and wet tongue diving into his panting mouth. Oswald is slow to react, mind foggy from finally kissing Ed, something he has fantasized about many times before in bed, the shower, random times throughout the day.  


Once the initial shock wears off, the tightness in Oswald’s pants drives him forwards enough to knock Ed back against the fireplace, a candle toppling over in the process.  


Ed pulls away from Oswald’s mouth, smirking to pleasantly approve of his partner’s attempt at showing a little control.  


“Trying to burn the library down, huh Oswald?” Ed teases, leaning forwards to plant sloppy kisses down his neck.  


“Just you wai– _ohh _”. Eds teeth grazes a vein making Oswald shiver against the taller man.__  


This time Ed pushes forwards sending Oswald stumbling backwards until his back is pressed firmly against a book shelf, dozens of heavy novels crashing down around them.  


Oswald tries to compose himself long enough to string together a sentence, gasping for air as Ed’s mouth works on nibbling his ear.  


“I’m – not – cleaning – that up”  


Ed gives a hum of pleasure at the sight of his breathless little bird. “Shhhh” he orders, bending a knee up to force between Oswald’s thighs, smirking when Oswald opens up for him with little hesitation,  
“this is a library”.  


He continues his teasing, rubbing at the hardness in Oswald’s pants while pinning both of Oswald’s arms to the bookshelf.  


Oswald hates the fact he is losing their power play, now completely and mercilessly open to Ed. He almost wants to give up, mind in a blissful fog at the temporary relief he is getting off the slight friction of Ed’s knee, but he refuses to let his opponent win so easily.  


With his hands restrained, he does the only thing he can do to drive the taller man crazy. Use his words.  


“If you don’t release my hands this instant, I swear to god, Ed, I’ll make you regret this later”  


Ed chuckles at Oswald’s words, bending his knee even firmer against his hard member.  


“You’re so cute when you’re flustered”  


Oswald’s cheeks burn brighter than the fire sparking beside them.  


“Edward Nygma, when I get my hands on you I –“  


“What are you going to do Oswald?” Ed leans in, a mere centimeter separating their faces. “I want you to explain it to me in detail….”  


Oswald presses his lips in a line, soaking in the challenge. So, this is how Ed wants to play this.  


He takes a deep breath, flashing a kind smile as if the man in front of him didn’t have his knee buried between his thighs and angles his head to speak the word’s directly in Ed’s ear.  


“What’s the matter, Riddler? Afraid to feel a real man’s hand around your cock?”.  


Oswald shifts back to his original position just in time to see the smirk wiped right off of Ed’s face. The sweet feeling of victory washes through him as Ed’s jaw drops, staring at him hungrily and all Oswald can do is wink to add the icing on top of the cake.  


Oswald had expected a strong reaction from Ed, but not this. Before he could even open his mouth, his entire body is being lifted through the air as Ed effortlessly turns him around and kicks away at the books and knives on the floor.  


They fall to the newly cleared space, Ed quickly straddling Oswald’s lap to pin him in place.  


Now having control of his hands, Oswald springs them forwards to grip the back of Ed’s head and pulls him against his needy lips. The crackling of the fireplace beside them does little to wash out the sounds of their pleasant hums. Ed allows his hands to roam all over Oswald’s body, impatiently tugging at his jacket until Oswald lifts up a bit to help him shrug it off.  


Ed leans up, separating their lips so he can do the same before slamming back down hungrily against them again.  


The heat from the fireplace is little in comparison to the heat they feel in their cocks, both grinding into each other like horny teenagers.  


Ed removes his gloves, lips never leaving Oswald, tossing them to the side. He begins running his hands along Oswald’s torso, enjoying the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He uses his left hand to grab hold of his tie, the other slipping underneath the waist band of his pants and underwear.  


Ed smiles against Oswald’s lips when he finds what he’s looking for, Oswald’s hard cock already slick with pre-cum, spreading it along his shaft with some simple twists of his wrist.  


Oswald breaks from the kiss to make a new noise; one Ed has not yet heard. The sound of his moan alone almost has Ed spilling in his pants, clenching his teeth at his own arousal. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long, not with Oswald whimpering in his ear like that.  


When Oswald moves to slip a hand around his own cock, Ed can’t help but cry out as well, grunting as their lips brush faintly against one another.  


They continue like this for a couple more minutes, stroking each other teasingly slow while gazing into lust-filled eyes.  


And finally, Ed can’t wait any longer, stretching up to fumble with his own belt.  


Oswald watches his hands move, yanking his belt away before moving to do the same with Oswald’s pants.  


Suddenly, Oswald is hit with a wave of anxiety. Not only has he never done such intimate things before, but no one has ever (apart from his mother) seen him completely naked before.  


“Ed – wait”  


Ed stops his movement on Oswald zipper, looking up at him curiously through glasses that have slipped down his nose. “Are you having second thoughts?”  


“What? No, I… I’ve just never done this before” he admits, avoiding Ed’s gaze.  


Ed smiles kindly, reaching down to gently clasp Oswald’s jaw and turn him back to meet his eyes. “Oswald… It’s okay. We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want t’-“  


“No!” Oswald protests, latching onto the arm holding his face as if Ed might leave. “I’m just, nervous is all”.  


Ed nods, stretching down to plant a soft kiss to Oswald’s forehead.  


“So am I” he admits “I’ve never done this with a man before”.  


Oswald smiles, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love he feels for Ed.  


“We’ll go slow and gentle then” Oswald replies, reaching a hand out to brush a stray hair from Ed’s sweaty forehead. “If that’s something you can manage”  


Ed raises a playful eyebrow, “Hey now…”  


“I’m just teasing”  


“I know you are”. Ed shifts back up, resuming his attention on the removal of Oswald’s pants. “How about a little less teasing and more doing”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ed is the first to wake, eyes squinting as they adjust to the morning light shining through the window. He smiles to himself as the memory of yesterday comes flooding into him. His day had been filled with such devastation – from their plans of escape being cancelled, Oswald losing an eye, and then coming back to find that the submarine and all the gold in it had been stolen. But even through all the bad that yesterday had brought, it had also been the best day of his life.  


Oswald is still fast asleep, curled up beside him on the couch with his back pressed against Ed’s chest. His arm is draped comfortably around Oswald, touching his bare skin under the blanket.  


He shimmies as swiftly as he can, easing himself to a sitting position without disturbing Oswald. He knew he should probably wake him and get started on making plans for how to get back at Jim Gordon, but he didn’t have the heart to disrupt him when he looked so peaceful.  


It was their first night together, so Edward would instead allow himself the satisfaction of admiring his sleeping Oswald. His bandage appeared damp with dried blood, and Ed made a mental note it would need changing. For now, he admires his black hair curling at the base of his forehead and the sounds of his gentle snores filling the room.  


It is almost as if this man laying beside him isn’t real. That Ed is imagining this ever happened and his mind had just been playing cruel tricks on him. For so long had he refused to face his true feelings for Oswald, and now that he has, he is so afraid to lose him again.  


When he is sure that Oswald is still in deep sleep, he pulls back the blankets and studies his naked form, noting its details now that the morning light was shining on it. With a strange giddiness, it hits him that he is the one seeing this, that Oswald’s naked body is being bestowed upon him. But that excitement quickly fades when his eyes fall on a large scar on his stomach, one that he is all to familiar with because he was, after all, the reason it existed.  


With feather light fingers, Ed begins running his fingers along the bumpy terrain of scar tissue, feeling the irregularities in texture beneath his finger tips.  


You did this... the cruel voice echo’s in his head. This is your fault... 

___Ed didn’t even notice the tears spilling down his cheeks, suddenly coupled with a feeling of nausea. He had also failed to notice that sometime between his exploring and breakdown, Oswald’s eyes had fluttered open, watching him intensely.  
_ _ _

___“Oswald, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” His voice is groggy from speaking for the first time this morning and he quickly wipes at his tears.  
_ _ _

___“Come here” is all Oswald says, pulling Ed on top of him.  
_ _ _

___Ed buries his face into his chest as Oswald holds him tight through his sobs he can know longer hold back and Oswald lovingly rubs at his back until he is finally able to compose himself.  
_ _ _

___“Its all in the past. We both did things we’re not proud of. I forgive you; I swear I do”. He pauses, pulling Ed’s head up so he can look at him. “My dear, Ed. From this moment forwards life begins a new”  
_ _ _

___Ed smiles down at him, pleased at finding the perfect words to say.  
_ _ _

___“Then let me start it off right. I love you, Oswald”  
_ _ _

___And now Oswald’s own tears are falling, overwhelmed with finally hearing the words he’s longed for Ed to say.  
_ _ _

___“I love you too…”  
_ _ _

___Ed leans down, basking in the feeling of their shaking lips against one another. Their sweet kiss quickly turns to a series of gentle kisses, occasionally interrupted by Oswald’s words filling Ed with a warmth he didn’t know he would ever get used to. “I love you… I love you…. I love you”.  
_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
